Siapa yang Meninggal?
by XoUnicornXing
Summary: jadi siapa yang meninggal? Kau hanya mengantarku hyung? [sulay]


Title : Siapa yang Meninggal?

Author : XoUnicornXing

Pair : Sulay

Rated : T

Disclaimer : terinspirasi dari perkataan teman saya. Thanks ya .

.

.

.

Jadi siapa yang meninggal?

Kau hanya akan mengantarku? Kau tidak mau menemaniku?

.

.

.

**XoUnicornXing present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho membuka matanya. Hm.. tidur yang nyenyak. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar. Dimana Lay?,begitulah pikirnya. Ia beranjak dari kamar tidurnya dan kekasihnya.

"Lay?" panggilnya kepada namja manis yang sedang di ruang tengah itu. Lay,si namja manis itu berjengit kaget,lalu berbalik. Mendapati Suho berada di depan pintu kamar,Lay berjalan kearah Suho dan memeluknya.

"Pagi Suho hyung~" ucap Lay

Suho membalas pelukan Lay dan mengecup kening kekasihnya itu lama. Ada yang aneh dengan Lay,pikir Suho.

"Pagi juga chagi"

Lay pun menarik Suho ke ruang makan. Ah,sepertinya Lay sudah menyiapkan sarapan,pikir Suho lagi. Merekapun pergi ke ruang makan. Ya,Lay memang mau mengajak Suho sarapan.

Sandwich

Hanya sandwich sih,tapi gapapa dong. Mereka pun mulai makan.

Drrrtt

Handphone Suho berbunyi,ada yang menelpon. Oh,ya handphone Suho memang dari tadi dibawanya,dan saat makan di taruh dimeja makan.

"Lay,coba kau angkat teleponnya"

"Arasseo"

Klik..

Lay mengangkat telepon itu.

"..."

Mata Lay tiba-tiba saja melotot. Tapi,tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum cerah. Matanya terlihat menerawang.

"Dari sapa Lay? Ada apa?"

Lay kemudian memeluk Suho lagi. Ia lalu mencium pipi Suho.

"Suho hyung~ wo ai ni~"

Suho manatap aneh Lay,tidak biasanya namjachingunya seperti ini. Tapi walaupun begitu,ia membalas mencium pipi Lay dan berkata,"Nado saranghae".

"Telepon dari keluargaku hyung"

"Eh? Kenapa tidak lewat handphonemu saja?"

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Handphoneku rusak"

Ah,begitu rupanya.

"lalu kenapa keluargamu menelpon?"

Tatapan mata Lay kembali menerawang.

"Ada yang meninggal" ucap Lay yang lebih seperti bisikan.

"Siapa?"

Lay menoleh kearah Suho.

"Apa hyung sudah kuberitahu silsilah keluargaku?". Suho menggeleng.

"Aku punya seorang nenek. Nenekku punya anak tunggal. Anak tunggal nenekku punya anak tunggal. Nah,itu yang meninggal" ucap Lay berbisik.

Suho bingung. Kenapa lay seperti memutar-mutar kata-katanya.

Coba kita pikirkan..,batin Suho

Lay mempunyai nenek.

Neneknya mempunyai anak tunggal,berarti... orang tuanya Lay

Anak tunggal neneknya punya anak tunggal,berarti orangtua Lay punya anak..

Itu yang meninggal..

Berarti yang meninggal anak tunggal orangtuanya Lay

Ah,kau memang pintar Suho,batinnya.

"Umm.. Lay aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya dia. Dia anak tunggal orang tuamu?". Lay mengangguk.

Tunggu..

Anak tunggal? Berarti orang tua Lay punya anak satu doang dong?

Tapi,Lay kan anak orangtuanya.

Jadi,yang meninggal Lay?

DEG

Lay? T-tunggu..

LAY?!

Suho kemudian memandang kekasihnya itu. Nenek Lay mempunyai anak tunggal,anak tunggal neneknya mempunyai anak tunggal,otomatis,cucu tunggal neneknya. Hell,apa maksudnya?

Oh Lay,jangan menakuti kekasihmu ini. Look! Raut wajah Suho sudah was-was. Suho jadi merasa seperti seorang penakut. Okey,mungkin Lay sedang bercanda kan? Terlihat,dia tersenyam-senyum sendiri,khas orang bercanda.

Lay masih diam ditempat. Ia justru memainkan ponsel Suho.

Drrtt..

"Biar kuangkat teleponnya Lay". Lay pun memberikan handphone Suho ke pemiliknya,kemudian tersenyum aneh.

Ternyata Sehun yang menelpon

"Yeobyoseo"

"_Hyung!"_

"Nde? Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?"

"_Hyung! Lay hyung kecelakaan-_

DEG

Kecelakaan?

"Hey itu tak mungkin! Lay sedang-

"_dan meninggal ditempat hyung! Astaga~" _

-sedang bersamaku"

"_hyung! Hyung!"_

Badan Suho melemas. Tidak mungkin! Tidak! bahkan Lay sedang memandanginya bingung. Suho kalut,ia merasa dibohongi,takut,dan bingung. Ia masih berfikir,berusaha mengingat ini hari apa,siapa tahu ini hari ulang tahunnya,atau hari jadinya dan Lay.

_Oh,tidak,ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Ulang tahunku masih lama. Ini juga bukan hari jadiku dengan Lay. Lalu,mengapa mereka mengerjaiku_,batin Suho.

Suho mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Ia kemudian memandang Lay dan memeluknya._ Ini benar Lay,ini nyata,Lay belum meninggal,ia bahkan sedang disampingku_,batinnya lagi.

"Suho hyung~ tadi dari siapa?"

"Lay kurasa kau harus pulang,ayo kuantar. Bukankah kau bilang keluargamu ada yang meninggal?"

Lay tersenyum,kemudian tertawa aneh.

"Hyung mengajakku pulang karena alasan itu atau karena hyung sudah tau?"

"Tau apa?". Lay menghampiri Suho dan memberinya sebuah pisau. Pisau itu bahkan sekarang sudah di tangan kanan Suho

"Hyung,apa hyung hanya akan mengantarku? Hyung tidak mau menemaniku?" mata Lay berkaca-kaca.

"apa maksudmu Yixing?". Lay kembali tertawa aneh.

BRUSH

JLEB

Tangan Suho yang membawa pisau itu menusukkan pisau itu dengan sendirinya. Dan Lay? Ia tiba-tiba menghilang bersama asap hitam.

Itu.. bukan Lay? Lalu kemana Lay? Ia sudah meninggal? Ya tuhan~,batin Suho.

.

.

.

_Flashback on_

_3.00 a.m KST_

"_Lay bangunlah~" _

_Lay menggeliat dari tidurnya. _

"_Ada apa hyung~" suho tersenyum lalu menciuminya hingga dia bangun._

"_Ada yang meninggal. Kita harus kesana sekarang karena pemakamannya jauh" _

_Lay menatap kekasihnya itu bingung. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Mereka pun bersiap._

"_Kau mau menyetir kan Lay? Kau tahu sendiri aku tak dapat menyetir saat malam" Lay sedikit mendengus,tapi ia mengagguk setuju._

_..._

_Di mobil_

"_Hyung~ Siapa yang meninggal?" _

"_Jadi. Yang meninggal itu seprti ini Lay,aku punya nenek,nenekku punya anak tunggal,anak tunggalnya nenekku punya anak tunggal,nah itu yang mati"_

_Lay berfikir.. setelah setengah jam berfikir akhirnya ia paham._

_Oh,yang meninggal.. anak tunggal orang tuanya Suho hyung,batinnya._

_Tunggu.. tunggal? Suho hyung berarti kan anak tunggal,batin Lay lagi._

_Ia kemudian menatap Suho._

"_Hyung~jadi siapa yang meninggal?"_

"_Jika aku bilang diriku,apa kau mau menemaniku Lay?"_

"_A-apa?" Lay menatap Suho seakan tak percaya dengan perkataan menatap Suho lam,berharap Suho hanya bercanda. _

_Tiba-tiba ia merasa silau. Sebuah lampu._

_Tunggu.. lampu apa? Kenapa sialu sekali dan kenapa semakin dekat?kenapa seperti lampu mobil?_

_BRAKK_

_Tabrakan terjadi_

_Kemudian Suho menghilang bersama asap hitam._

_Lalu Lay?_

"_Suho hyung~" gumamnya.._

_Flashback off_

_._

_._

_._

"Hunnie~ hiks.. Lay.. hiks.." Sehun menatap sendu Luhan. Yah,ia juga merasa sedih. Tentu Luhan menangis,sahabatnya meninggal tiba-tiba,dan itu karena kecelakaan. Sehun juga sedih,walaupun ia belum lama menjadi sahabat Lay,tapi ia sering menikmati masakan namja manis berdimple yang kini telah tiada itu.

Drtt..

Handphone Sehun bergetar.

"yeobyoseo"

"..."

Mata Sehun melotot. Nafasnya tercekat. Permainan apa ini?,batinnya.

Ia-Sehun- kemudian menepuk pundak Luhan dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Hyung.. Suho hyung juga.. meninggal"

.

.

.

Jadi.. siapa yang meninggal?

.

.

.

END

Hai.. ff baru.. lagi banyak inspirasi *ceilah bahasanya. Hehehe,lagi gak terlalu sibuk dan akhir-akhir ini sering nempel sama laptop. Ff ini terinspirasi dari kalimat yang dibuat temen saya,saya juga udah bilang sama dia boleh apa enggak dibuat insprasi nulis,dan boleh,yeay!~. pengennya sih horor,tapi gatot sekalee... T^T huwee belum bisa bikin horor. Dan btw,alurnya kecepeten ya? Hehehehe,banytak typo ya? Hehehe

Jeongmal mianhae kalau soal itu wks..

Okey,thanks karena sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fanfic abal ini.

And last..

Review jusseo~


End file.
